1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communications. More particularly, in aspects the invention relates to establishing and changing one-to-one client-host associations in a wireless network.
2. Background
Portability and functionality of wireless communication devices continue to improve, contributing to the proliferation of wireless communication networks. Many conventionally-wired connections are being replaced with wireless connections, including ad hoc connections made when one wireless device moves into the connectivity area of another wireless device. Of some interest are wireless local area networks (wireless LANs or WLANs), such as wireless networks under the various IEEE 802.11 standards. Of some interest are also wireless personal area networks (wireless PANs or WPANs), which are networks that are often used for communication between or among devices close to one person. The reach of WLANs and WPANs is typically of the order of ten meters, although some networks operate over distances three, ten, or even thirty times as long.
A wireless LAN or PAN network may be used for communications between or among personal devices, or for communications between such personal devices and higher level networks, including the Internet. A wireless network may be implemented using infrared data association (IrDA), Bluetooth, ultra-wide band (UWB), ZigBee, and the IEEE 802.11 standard technologies.
Wireless body area networks may be considered a subset of personal area networks. A wireless body area network may include wireless sensors for monitoring various body parameters and functions. The sensors may transmit real-time data to a base station located, for example, in a person's home.
Links between two wireless devices in a wireless network may be established for one-to-one communication between the two devices. One of the devices—the client—may provide over a link use of a resource exclusively to the other device—the host. An example of such a resource is a display device that can be operated wirelessly from a personal computer, personal digital assistant, or a cellular telephone with wireless capability in addition to cellular connectivity.
A need exists in the art for apparatus, methods, and articles of manufacture that facilitate establishing links in wireless networks, including wireless LANS and wireless PANs. A need also exists for apparatus, methods, and articles of manufacture that facilitate changing availability of resources from one host to another in wireless networks.